


The Futurist

by TouchoftheWind



Series: IronStrange Banners [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: Story Banner for 'The Futurist' by shadowscribe.Summary: Stephen Strange lived through fourteen million, six hundred and five lives in the time it takes to blink.It only took him one life to fall in love with Tony Stark.Following the final confrontation with Thanos and all that comes after, Stephen uses the Infinity Stones to cross into a parallel universe and back in time. Driven by fourteen million lifetimes of failure and loss he has only one plan: to save the man he loves.





	The Futurist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Futurist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592332) by [shadowscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowscribe/pseuds/shadowscribe). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185124162@N05/48952415171/in/dateposted-public/)

Another brilliant IronStrange Timetravel story that I have recently read- very interested in seeing how this progresses. Hoping to see lots of Harley and Peter bonding with Stephen and Tony in this. Also, Stephen is such a BAMF so far!


End file.
